


i've been known to give my all

by Saucyspaghetti



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Humor, LGBT, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Sadness, Struggling, Title inspired by Ed Sheeran's song Dive, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-01 09:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucyspaghetti/pseuds/Saucyspaghetti
Summary: In which an interviewer asks who Camila's girl crushes are and she accidentally says Lauren Jauregui.Great job, Camila.





	1. these hearts adore

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly started writing this like three days ago and I haven't planned ahead, so I'm just gonna write as i go and see where this goes.
> 
> Knowing me, this will probably end in heartbreak (or happiness if I'm nice) soo lmao (:

"And who are your girl crushes?" the interviewer asks.  
  
"Um," Camila hums intelligently, looking seemingly in thought as she gazes beyond the camera. "I'd say Emma Watson, Cara Delevingne, and Lauren Jauregui," she answers with a smile. To top it off, it appears that she totally didn't just say one of her ex-band members' names.  
  
Yeah, keep smiling.  
  
The interviewer makes some sort of choking noise, which, to be honest, isn't very professional for someone who is supposed to be professionally questioning her. So unprofessional.  
  
And yes, when viewers online would watch the video, they wouldn't see the questioner. However, they would probably all be guessing that she's sporting a flabbergasted, open-mouthed grin.  
  
Camila's kind of perplexed for a few seconds until she realizes, eyes wide and all. "Oh shit, was I not supposed to say that?" she thinks aloud, making the interviewer crack up.  
  
"Well..." she starts, but then gets cut off.  
  
"It doesn't matter, right?" Camila continues, her thoughts running wild. She just made a big mistake. She prays to God that they cut this out. (They most likely won't.) "Because I'm no longer part of the band so it doesn't matter, _right_!?"  
  
-  
  
A few days later the interview is uploaded on YouTube and it easily gets attention. To say that is an understatement though, because the fucking title reads: "Camila Likes Girls!?", with three of the Latina's celebrity crushes' pictures around her beaming visage. (Which is total clickbait. Ugh.)  
  
News articles and videos reporting about the situation instantaneously circulate the web, some theorizing she had a love affair with the green-eyed beauty and questioned her sexuality, others using her words to hypothesize that it's one of the reasons why she left, and the minority stating it was a mistake. (Camila assumes the third are secretly shipping it because they used that really old interview when she said "MEE!", in reply to Lauren's question of who she was going to kiss under the mistletoe, to back up their conclusion.)  
  
So, really, the media's just hungry for drama and her love life. (Like seriously, who she dates is none of anybody's business. It's the exact reason why she's private about it.)  
  
It's the reason why she doesn't check her social media as frequently as before. Not when, back in Fifth Harmony, she was called a snake, an attention whore, a slut, racist, and an illegal immigrant by the band's so-called "fans".  
  
And no, she wasn't any of that. Not anymore. (She was 15 or 16 when she used racial slurs, which her 22-year-old self now really fucking regrets. She was young and dumb back then and she hates that.)  
  
-  
  
Sure, she doesn't check social media as much, but when any of her ex-band members post something, she gets notified. This time she gets one from Lauren on Twitter. It simply reads: "It's not."  
  
It's been two days since the rumors started and the brunette can't help but feel it's directed to her. Somehow.  
  
-  
  
To test her theory, she tweets a few hours later a quote from _Milk and Honey_ , saying, "you must never trade honesty for relatability".  
  
Fans speculate in the comments section what she means, their theories proving to be right as she is actually referencing to the interview.  
  
Two days later, the green-eyed girl posts on Tumblr a quote from the same book of poetry, reading,  
  
_"you cannot leave_  
_and have me too_  
_i cannot exist in_  
_two places at once_  
  
_-when you ask if we can still be friends"._  
  
Camila definitely knows and Lauren, too, knows. They know they're indirectly messaging each other once again.  
  
They know they're going back into the spiral of complications and messiness that come with their friendshi---relationship.  
  
  
  
  



	2. if we're not friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Camila receives a text message. Surprise, it's Lauren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucks ass, just so you know.

And no, Camila does not like Lauren that way. Not anymore, at least.  
  
They've moved on---but move on from what? They were never together---and they now lived separate lives, as sad as that seems. (That's what used to hurt, really. That knowing they weren't dating, yet when they "broke up", Lauren attracting to Lucy, Camila felt heartbroken. Like she didn't know how to breathe air when the older girl wasn't by her side. Like their spark of friendship was lost even though they didn't put a label on them. Like their friendship wasn't real because they both obviously hadn't tried to fix it either.)  
  
It's been three years and Fifth Harmony had decided to go on hiatus for a few months, eight at the least. It's July so they would come back in March of 2021, approximately.   
  
Camila tweets, "can't make you love".  
  
-  
  
She gets the text message six hours later, perplexing her as she was just disturbed from her nap and downright confused because _Lauren still has her number?_  
  
( _Woah_ , Camila thinks.)  
  
Because it's Lauren, of course she's going to unlock her phone real quick and check if this is a joke or not.  
  
It's not.  
  
Lauren [6:28]: me.  
  
Camila [6:29]: Lauren?  
  
Lauren [6:29]: the one and only, who did you think I was?  
  
Camila [6:29]: why are u texting me?  
  
Yeah, maybe the brown-eyed girl is coming off a bit rude but ... her nap. She was having a really amazing dream about feeding her future child with bananas. The weird thing is though is that she can't imagine herself having a baby right now unless it was with---  
  
Lauren [6:30]: just wanted to catch up, that's all.  
  
Camila [6:31]: what do u mean?  
  
Lauren [6:31]: that we should meet up sometime. Maybe get coffee?  
  
Camila [6:31]: I don't know. u don't even know where I am  
  
Lauren [6:32]: I do though. We're both in Miami and, knowing you, you're probably doing nothing other than watching The Notebook, eating bananas, reading, and singing your heart out.  
  
"Oh," Camila says aloud.  
  
Camila [6:32]: that's terrifyingly accurate... color me impressed  
  
Lauren [6:33]: it's as if I've known you for four years  
  
Four years. 2012 to 2016. It's so stupid, but the brown-eyed Cuban can't help but dwell on that line. She has only known her for the four years they've been in the band together. She hasn't been there with Camila for the other three years they haven't been in the band together let alone contacted each other.  
  
Perhaps it's fate or some other bullshit, but Camila's mind starts to think this is what's supposed to happen. That no matter the circunstances, one of the girls will always find their way back to the other.  
  
-

They see each other a week later in Camila's house because, well, if they were seen together in the public then everybody would go batshit crazy.  
  
First thing she does when she opens the door to see Lauren is quirk her eyebrow at her, crossing her arms in faux judgement. "Really?" she says, her own voice surprisingly stable and not wavering as she thought it would. "Coffee shop?"  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong with going there?" Lauren asks, confused, because why would that be a problem? Jesus, isn't _Lauren_ supposed to be the one against the whole CamilaandLauren relationship? It's as if Camila's the skeptical one now. Wow.  
  
"We'd be seen," she states.  
  
"And?"  
  
"News would spread."  
  
"And?  
  
"People would think we're dating."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Then you'd rant about how our relationship is not real...?" Camila assumes, ending with a question.  
  
"That was years ago, Camz. I don't care anymore. Last time I checked, I came out three years ago," the green-eyed girl admits.  
  
_Last time I checked, I never came out and dated girls like you. Last time I checked, you didn't call me that name. Last time I checked, you ditched me for Lucy_ , Camila's mind thinks.  
  
"Aren't you dating someone?" She questions, hoping her tone isn't as derisive as she thinks it is.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Lucy?" she blurts out, her brown eyes betraying her as they present painful undertones.  
  
Lauren shakes her head in disbelief, like she can't imagine Camila not knowing everything about her. (Because Lauren checks news about Camila frequently.) "We never got serious."  
  
"Okay. Come in."  
  
The brunette bites her lip in anxiousness, her eyes on on the ground as she lets the girl step inside.  
  
They settle on to the couch in the living room, both familiar of her house. Camila trails behind the taller girl, watching as the girl's fingers tap a silent rhythm against her thigh. Camila swallows, forcing her eyes to look at something else. Don'tlookatLauren. Look at her, and you'd say something you regret.  
  
They both are aware of the very thick tension between them. Lauren tries to ease it, asking the worst question of all questions. "Do you like me?"  
  
Camila stares at the girl's hands placed on her legs, _still_ feeling the butterflies in her stomach erupting. She feels her heart beat pounding now, her palms suddenly sweating. And did it just get got in here? She licks her lips, confessing, "No. I don't."


	3. don't call me baby (unless you mean it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren really knows how to convince a girl to go out with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter also sucks ass, but I guess people like it?¿
> 
> I also kind of wrote this in one sitting (ish) so it probably seems rushed. Oh well.

"W-What?" Lauren stammers, her brows furrowing in trepidation. Camila studies the pale girl's hands straightening themselves on the black leather couch's surface, signalling that she's ready to stand up at any given time. She's nervous (clearly). "I thought...in the interview..."  
  
Camila observes the way the raven-haired girl's chest rises and falls faster ever so slightly. Willing herself not to stare any longer, her subconcious scolding her with you're being too obvious, she darts her sight away to the single bread crumb on the wooden flooring.  
  
"No," she repeats, her voice sounding somewhat hoarse. She shakes her head subtly. "I mean---I do like you"---she quickly glances up to Lauren's face, her green eyes lighting up with hope, like a kid seeing the christmas tree light up at night in a multitude of colors---"But...I'm not going to say it. I can't," she finishes, insecurity lacing her voice.  
  
She pictures her ex-band mate's lips straightening into a thin line, her green eyes blinking rapidly with that pained expression that always sets Camila into a rollercoaster of emotions. She can't look up and watch Lauren's visage change according to her emotions, so she doesn't look up.  
  
"Why..." she pauses, a small sigh puffing out of her lips, "not?"  
  
Camila did love Lauren (and she still does), once, back in the X Factor. She's sure they liked each other back when they were young and free.  
  
Camila was comforted, knowing Lauren was also unsure and afraid, as selfish as that sounds. She thought they would go through their journey of self discovery together, that they would come out together. However Lauren soon became more confident in her body and in her identity that the Latina became envious of her. Camila wanted her boldness, the ability to announce her bisexuality to millions.  
  
But her envy then succumbed to fear.  
  
And now she's in this predicament, mumbling a "because I'm afraid that this isn't real" while covering her face in her palms. "And if I do say it then it'll become real. And I'm terrified."  
  
A few seconds of silence between them pass before Lauren speaks. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You tend to stray away from me. Don't forget that you attack fans online whenever they mention us in a relationship."  
  
"That was before," she reassures.  
  
"I can't trust that you won't do it, though."  
  
"Camz, I'm not afraid anymore."  
  
" _I_ am though," she replies through gritted teeth, mentally telling herself to suck it up before she starts tearing up.  
  
"That's okay, I won't mind."  
  
"Mind," Camila lifts her head up, quickly glancing at her before looking at the white wall. "What?" she asks incredulously, her hands gesturing animatedly.  
  
"Dating you," she finishes, simply.  
  
"Wha...? Lauren, you're joking right now. I just fucking told you I'm not ready to come out. Plus, I never officially told you I liked you."  
  
"Doesn't mean that we can't try."  
  
"Lauren, you're an idiot, I swear---"  
  
"But I thought you were into that."  
  
"Into what exactly?"  
  
"Into that whole, y'know, _'let's make out and date behind closed doors'_ trope."  
  
"Jesus Christ, Lauren. Trope? This isn't a damn fanfiction."  
  
"Might as well be," Lauren mumbles under her breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh nothing," the Cuban American brushes off. "Anyways have you realized that you haven't taken your eyes off that wall this whole time? I'm getting vibes that you and the wall have a thing."  
  
"What the _fuck_ \---" she stops her herself, subconsciously turning her head to Lauren, her breath hitching in her throat as she takes in the girl's existence. Lauren grins, her pearly white teeth blinding her. "Um."  
  
Fully aware that she has control over the twenty-two year old now, she says, "So are you up for me taking you out?"  
  
"Please not outside of our houses, though," she pleads.


	4. there's bones in my closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, they have a date.

"Because I'm so good at dates," Lauren says, stopping mid-sentence as she hoists a seemingly heavy basket on Camila's bed, grunting. When placing the basket on the mattress, she falls backwards on it, sighing in content. She averts her gaze to Camila, seeing her mocha eyes already staring at her. "I brought the essential stuff to make ours great."  
  
Camila being the curious human she is, leans over, trying to uncover the cloth from the woven container. Quick to respond, Lauren smacks her hand away, warning her with, "No, Camila. Bad." She now protectively holds it to her chest.  
  
"Bitch I'm not a dog," she complains, albeit laughing with a glimmer of something flickering in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm not into you," the girl with the forest in her eyes comebacks, rolling her eyes.  
  
Camila blinks a few times, a hint of pink on her cheeks coating her tan pigmentation. Lauren swears she sees the corner of her mouth curl up for a split second. "Smooth, Jauregui."  
  
"You know it," she replies, winking, a laight crawling its way up her throat.   
  
Camila's eyes then widen, registering what just happened. "Hey! You still called me a dog!"  
  
Lauren then bursts into laughter, placing a hand on the brunette's knee. Camila ignores the way her hand instantly burns her skin in the best way possible.  
  
"Anyway, what did you bring for me?" she asks when the laughter dies down, sitting up.  
  
This reminds Lauren back when they were best friends years ago. Back when---she blinks away the thoughts, coming back to reality.  
  
"Us," she corrects. "Selfish..." Camila just smirks, nudging her shoulder, clearly hearing what she just said. "I brought some movies and, you know, your favorite. Pizza."  
  
Camila's eyes light up, flashing the pale Latina a blinding grin that is sure to make its way to imprint into her mind forever. Lauren treasures it.  
  
Not making her wait any longer, she takes out the slices of pizza she's wrapped in tin foil and napkins, knowing the other girl's going to make a mess considering how much she can eat. She's slim too so, like, _where does it all go, damnit?_  
  
Taking one bite, Camila groans in satisfaction, smiling. "Where'd you get this pizza? It's really good."  
  
Lauren flashes back to twenty minutes-ish ago.  
  
( _The doorbell rings and she rushes to get the door before Dash, her adorable sweet precious dog, reacts._

 _She swings open the door, the cash already in her hands._  
  
_The delivery boy stands there, dumbfounded by her beauty for a second before shaking his head physically, saying, "Uh, here's your pizza. You're the 'pepperoni and sausage without any trace of vegetables or I'm suing' girl, correct?"_  
  
_"Yup," she responds casually, handing him the money while grasping the pizza box. "Thanks dude!"_  
  
_"No problem, just the pizza guy," he shrugs, scratching his neck. He then walks away after realizing his job is done._  
  
_Honestly the green-eyed beauty's surprised that he didn't recognize her face._  
  
_Oh well._ )  
  
"Oh, I actually made it," she lies, smiling at her.  
  
"Really? Wow, then your baking-pizza-skills have really...improved then, huh?" she notes, her mouth full of pizza.  
  
"Yeahh..." she drags, her eyes glued to the white sheets of the bed as if questioning her existence. She totally knows I'm lying.  
  
After eating, they start watching The Notebook (for obvious reasons. No, not in that way. Camila just a hopeless romantic who likes the movie).  
  
Unfortunately though, the odds apparently aren't in their favor as the younger girl spots her mom's Honda Civic pulling up the driveway.  
  
"Ah shit I'm so screwed," Camila voices aloud, earning a weird look from Lauren.  
  
"I didn't do anyth---"  
  
"Shut up shut up shut up, this isn't the time for jokes!" she speaks, panicking to the point she pushes her off the bed. She rushes to the TV remote, pausing the film and turning it off.  
  
"Ow?"

"Get up! I need you to hide," she whisper-yells. She scans the perimeter and--- Convenient and ironic in all its glory, the closet is the nearest to them. Not registering the fact that her closet is choked with many of her outfits and clothes until after forcing them both inside, she rolls her eyes at herself.  
  
"Camz, I wasn't ready," the girl next to her whispers.  
  
"For what? Playing hide and seek with my mom and Sofi?"  
  
"No, for going back into the closet. It's suffocating and dark."  
  
"What a metaphor," she sarcastically comments. Yeah, she totally hasn't heard that before.  
  
"No, I mean your closet is too full. I need air," she clears up, fake gasping. She feels Lauren's chest heaving against hers and she really wants to tell her to stop but she really can't because shit.  
  
"Oh shut the fuck up," she bites back. She then freezes, hearing the faint patter of footsteps going up the staircase. Lauren heard them too, evident by her discontinuity of 'asphyxiating'.  
  
Three raps on her door. Luckily it's locked.  
  
"Kaki, we're home!" Sofia Cabello announces (as if Camila hasn't known). "We bought some stuff to make picadillo and arroz con pollo if you wanna join us!"  
  
Peeking her head out of the closet, she replies, "Thanks Sofi, but no thanks! I'm busy writing music right now!"  
  
"That's okay!"   
  
Seeing that her sister's away from the door, she pulls them both out of the stuffed space, grinning.  
  
"Now that Sofi mentioned what you're having, I kinda want to stay over," Lauren comments.  
  
"I'm pretty sure your family makes those dishes too, considering the fact that I visited _quite_ a few times."  
  
"And by that you mean six years ago."  
  
"Woah, that long ago?" she questions, shocked by how time flew that fast. "So it was like 2014 or '15 that I last went?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure it was in 2015," she answers, counting her fingers and then shrugging.   
  
"Well damn."  
  
"Exactly my thoughts, Camz." Recalling her saying she was 'busy writing music', the green-eyed girl starts thinking. "Changing the subject here, but what kind of songs have you been writing?"  
  
"I haven't been, actually. I have a few journals literally filled with stuff I wrote years ago."  
  
"Can I see?" she asks apprehensively, not knowing if she's the type to be open about her writing let alone her songs that portray her inner feelings.  
  
"Um, yeah," she surprisingly says, gesturing over to her bedside table. "There's a couple in there."  
  
Picking up a random one, she flips through a couple pages, the words "Only Told The Moon" written at the top.  
  
Oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to search up Cuban dishes so lmao. Also I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because it sucks ass yet again (btw I write this stuff on my notes app. Yup, so professional.)


	5. we got to get away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where stuff starts to get deep and sad from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never have I thought I would enjoy a Harry Styles song let alone a whole album... but here I am lmao.
> 
> Also sorry for not updating in, like, months. I'm a great author, I know.

The first thing Lauren notices are all of the marks on the page, signalling that Camila had erased and crossed out a bunch of words.  
  
The pronouns are changed quite a lot. It seems the pronoun used in the line "that he only told the moon, tonight up on the roof" were originally she. Then it was changed to he then to she and back to he.  
  
The date at the top reads the song was created back in 2014.  
  
"Hey what song is that---" Camila stops abruptly once she sees the title. Lauren turns to look at her, observing how her lips constantly move as if they can't decide whether to be pursed into a line or be bitten.  
Her dark eyes show a mix of emotions that the green-eyed girl can't comprehend.  
  
"What's this about?" Lauren might as well break the growing silence.  
  
"I honestly kinda forgot. It was written years ago, after all. Plus, I have hundreds of others I've written after that." She can tell the solo artist is trying to avoid the subject, her eyes indicating that as they are trained on the piles of journals.  
  
"Can you at least explain the gist?"  
  
"Well..." Her voice trails off, the gears in her head turning as she tries to remember. Her eyebrows furrow in thought. "It's personal."  
  
Lauren wills herself not to roll her eyes, flipping mindlessly through other pages revolving around the ramblings and chaos of Camila's head. "C'mon, Camz, I'm pretty sure we've been there before."  
  
"It's stupid..." she claims, shaking her head timidly. "And I don't plan on putting it on any of my albums."  
  
"I want to know what it means though. I think it's lovely." It really is, though. It seems much more personal than the songs she publicly releases. Not like those aren't personal either, but this looks to have a different kind of tone.  
  
The taller girl sets down the notebook.  
  
"Lauren, it doesn't matter so why should it?" The younger Latina questions, her voice raised a little. She' getting frustrated.  
  
"Because this is a glimpse inside that pretty mind of yours. I just--- we haven't spoken in years let alone texted. I want to know you."  
  
Camila gives her a weird look, scoffing and replying, "You _do_ know me."  
  
"Sure I know you; the old you. However I still have yet to know the present you."  
  
"I haven't changed that much," she comments while shrugging nonchalantly.  
  
"Of course you have. Everybody changes."  
  
Camila's eyes flicker up to Lauren's emerald eyes, pain and longing clearly shown. "You changed," she mutters.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asks, confused.  
  
Camila guides Lauren back to the bed. She rests her head on the pillow with her hand under, staring up at the ceiling. Lauren stays seated at the side.  
  
"You know when you're younger, how you just sleep during a car ride because it's just that boring? I'd typically look at the moon and notice that no matter how far we drove out, it never went away. That was what...gave me inspiration and motivation to write it." The brown-eyed girl shifts on the bed, patting the surface next to her so Lauren could lie down. Lauren sends her a small smile in thanks, laying on her side to pay attention with no distractions. Her green eyes give her a look as if to go on. Camila sighs. "Whenever I had trouble trying to think of lyrics, I'd gaze up at the moon." Lauren looks back to the desk full of books and journals, a window placed right in front of it. "That's when I would write and still do: at night. It's when my thoughts are more... chaotic and present than ever in the daytime."  
  
She continues: "I wrote this song back when I was deeply, hopelessly enamored with the idea and notion that... you wanted me too. But I was also confused because you then started to act strange and different from before. It was little things. You no longer climbed into my bunk and binge watched movies and shows with me. You didn't tie my shoes with the fact that you did for the sole purpose that you wanted to, anymore. You didn't hang out at my house as much as before. You didn't turn to look at me as much in interviews. You started to sit away from me. You didn't hold my hand in public. You didn't--- it just all kept on adding up. Adding up to the point where I began to feel like I wanted to hate you. I wanted to, but I couldn't, obviously since you're here now and I'm still here."  
  
"What do you mean by 'I'm still here'?" Lauren questions apprehensively, slowly, scared of the truth.  
  
"I wanted to get away."  
  
It's just five words and she doesn't elaborate further, but it's all Lauren needs to hear. She understands what it means perfectly.   
  
Lauren doesn't speak, doesn't comfort her, doesn't smile.  
  
Camila appreciates that because she honestly wouldn't know how to react either if Lauren revealed all of this in a short span of time. And if the older girl were to try and hug her now, she wouldn't feel comforted, rather she'd feel like she was being pitied.  
  
So, instead, the younger Latina puts her hand on the other's cheek. She doesn't rub circles or anything. It just rests there. Somehow it's comforting for both of them.  
  
It's enough.  
  
-  
  
It has been approximately fifteen minutes and so Camila goes downstairs to grab a plate of food, sneakily grabbing two sets of silverware.  
  
Before reaching the steps, she's stopped by her mom. "Mija, what are you doing? You have to eat at the table."  
  
Camila quietly sighs, her eyes darting from the plate of food to her mother. "I'm busy writing song lyrics."  
  
"You've been doing that for the past hour now," she scolds.  
  
"I know, I know. I just have a lot of ideas right now and can't risk forgetting them," she explains, feigning a smile. She's currently feeling a bit gloomy from talking about her thoughts to Lauren.  
  
"Okay, fine. You have to eat at the dinner table tomorrow, though."  
  
"Got it."  
  
Going back to her room, she finds Lauren still laying on the bed.  
  
"Comfy?" Camila asks, attempting to lighten the mood. She sees her arm draped over her eyes. Her beautiful, colorful eyes. She's come up with quite a few songs just about them. She's not going to admit that.  
  
She inches closer to the girl, taking note of how her chest slowly rises and falls. Lauren's asleep, she concludes.  
  
The eats the food quietly, not leaving the rest for the other girl since she's not going to now. It reminds her of years ago. (She'd try her hardest to impress but only get half in return.)  
  
Once done, she walks to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. Not wanting to disturb Lauren, she sets up a sleeping bag for herself and drifts off.  
  
-  
  
She's surprised to wake up on her bed, tucked in the covers. An even better sight is Lauren still in the bed with her.  
  
Perhaps the years of her trying to get the girl will finally be reciprocated.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
